Death is an Art
by captainkodak1
Summary: Team Possible must face an artist of death.
1. Chapter 1

**Death is an Art  
Chapter 1  
By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Kim came out of the bathroom wearing a clean set of mission clothes and rubbing a towel through her damp hair. Ron lay back on one of the beds in the room they were sharing. The mission they had just completed had been a rather unusual one even by their standards. The son of a leader of a small country had been kidnapped by a group of men attempting to stage a coup. Kim and Ron had been able to return the boy to his father, but were not able to capture the men who had taken him. The mission had been a long, dirty one in the deep forests of the country. After returning the boy to his father, they had been given a small chalet room on the side of a mountain for them to stay in. It was very private and quiet. They both were looking forward to a little quiet time. Kim was a little miffed at the country's leader for abruptly dismissing them after returning his son, but Ron told her he was most likely upset in one way yet happy to have his son back.

Kim sat in front of the mirror in the room and started to brush her hair out. It had been a long mission and both of them were tired. Wade had not been able to set up a ride for them until the following morning, so they had to stay the night.

Ron rolled over and smiled at Kim as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You ready for some snackage?"

Kim rolled her head around trying to get the crick out of her neck. She twisted her head and sighed when there was a audible pop.

"I don't know what to do Ron. We would have to call the shuttle from the front desk to come get us; then find somewhere to eat. They said they had room service, let's check the menu and have them bring it up here. Besides..."

Kim turned and gave him an sly smile.

"...I saw a nice private hot tub on the deck and I think a nice soak with my boyfriend sounds mighty good."

Ron returned her smile.

"Boooyahhh. I'll get the menu."

Ron picked up the booklet on the table and lay back on the bed. Kim came over and lay beside him with the book opened before them. They had just started to discuss what they wanted when there was a knock at the door. Both of them got up and went to the door. Kim motioned for Ron to open the door slowly as she stood behind it. If the person on the other side of the door was not friendly then they would get an unpleasant surprise when they came in the door. Ron checked through the peephole first. He whispered to Kim.

"It's an older man with a Chalet uniform pushing a food cart."

He turned back to the door and spoke through the door.

"Who is it?"

The man stepped up to the door and flashed an ID badge to the peephole.

"Mr. Stoppable, my name is Ernst. The hotel staff wanted your stay to be comfortable so we have prepared a supper that we thought you would enjoy."

Ron looked over to Kim before he replied back through the door.

"We didn't order anything."

Ernst nodded.

"Yes I know, we were hoping that you would be surprised. If you would like call Room Service, they will confirm why I am here. I will wait."

Kim nodded and stepped over to the old style phone sitting on the table on one side of the room. She picked up the receiver and dialed the number for room service. A voice came on the line.

"Good evening Miss Possible, Mr Stoppable, how may I serve you?"

Kim looked at the phone for a moment and replied.

"How did you know who I am?"

The man on the other end laughed slightly.

"Our phone system is set to identify who and what room is calling. It saves problems with wrong orders."

Kim nodded.

"I understand. I was wondering though. One of your staff is here at our chalet with a food cart, but we have not ordered anything."

The voice on the other end replied.

"Ah yes, Ernst was sent up with a complimentary meal. We knew from other hotels what your preferences were and went ahead a prepared a meal. If it is not to your liking please just give Ernst your order and he will return promptly with it."

Kim relaxed.

"No thank you. I am sure it will be fine. Sorry to disturb you."

The voice replied.

"No need for apologies Miss Possible. I would only hope more people would be as careful as you. If you have any other needs please inform Ernst and he will make the necessary arrangements. Have a good evening."

Kim hung the phone up and nodded to Ron.

"It's okay, he's legit."

Ron opened the door and Ernst rolled the food cart into the room. The wonderful aroma of steak filled the room. Kim's mouth started to water in an instant. Ernst rolled the serving cart over to the table in the room and started to transfer the plates to it. He placed the plates on the table then lifted the covers from them. Kim's eyes nearly popped out at the size of the steak on the plate. There was a large baked potato along side the steak. Ernst opened a cool locker and placed two large salads on the table along with a large pitcher of tea. Ernest turned to both of the teens.

"Please take a seat."

Ron pulled Kim's chair out for her and helped her to push under the table. He took his seat as Ernest took out a trio of potato toppings.

"Butter, sour cream, chives?"

Kim nodded.

"All three please."

Ron smiled.

"Ditto."

Ernst placed the toppings on both of their potatoes then turned to pulled tray with bowls of salad dressings on it.

"We have a variety of salad dressings, what would your choice be?"

Kim glanced at her salad then over at Ron.

"Honey mustard?"

Ron nodded. Ernst placed the two toppings on the salads and then poured tea into both of their glasses.

Picking up her knife Kim cut into her steak. It was done perfectly. Ernst poured a small glass of tea for himself.

"Please if I may? I would like to propose a toast to two of the finest young people I have ever had the honor to serve. May their life and love never end."

Kim and Ron blushed slightly as they picked up their glasses and clinked them together with Ernst. Ernst emptied his glass quickly and then with a smile gave a small bow to the teens as they took a drink of their tea.

"Thank you for allowing me the honor of this toast."

Kim smiled back at Ernst.

"We would like to thank you for this meal and your service. It..."

Kim stopped talking as the room around her began to swirl. She glanced over to Ron to see him wobbling. Turning her stare back to Ernst she could see him standing there with a smirk on his face. Kim forced her mouth to work.

"You!"

Trying to stand, Kim took a wobbling step toward Ernst before she crashed to the floor, pulled their dinner with her.

Ernst's face turned into a grim smile.

"Now the art of death begins."

* * *

Opening her eyes, Kim lifted her head from it's place on Ron's shoulder. Glancing around the room she noticed that the dinner table had been cleaned up but other than that the room seemed normal. Ron stirred as she sat up. His eyes opened and made a search of the room just as she had.

"Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like the reason he drugged us?"

Kim stood for a moment as Ron joined her. He pointed to the table where they had been eating. It was then that Kim noticed an old style tape recorder sitting there. They walked over to the table and stood staring at the tape recorder. Ron reached out when Kim grabbed his hand.

"Ron! It might be booby trapped."

Ron shook his head.

"I don't think so KP. They set us up, why do all this then blow us up without telling us why. Remember the villain code? They have to rant about how they did it and what they plan to do."

Glancing back and forth from Ron to the tape recorder Kim finally shrugged and pressed the play button. Ernst's voice came over the speaker.

"Well Team Possible, I take it you are awake now. If you were wondering, your tea was laced with a rather powerful drug. You see, I have been consuming that particular drug for several years now so it has no effect on me. I can quite literally drink it straight from the bottle with no problem. You have been asleep for approximately 3 hours. During that time we have made some changes to the room. I have placed a bomb in the room of significant size to kill any and all in the room. The bomb has been placed in an ordinary object. It you use the object then the bomb will go off. Now, for our little game. The bomb has a timer of two hours. You are to search for the bomb and attempt to disarm it. You are being watched from a number of angles. If you attempt to hide in another room, you will be shot. If you fail to look for the bomb, you will be shot. You will not have the opportunity to use any of your devices. I removed them from your persons. You see Team Possible, I am an artist. I could have very well given you a poison to kill you, or I could have simply blown you up or killed you in any other of a matter of ways. I could also quite easily shoot you right now. But that would be easy, easy to the point of being a butcher. You see a good death is a work of art, a bad death is the work of a butcher. I am an artist. Are you willing to join me in my work of art? I do hope so. Find the bomb and you are free to go. Oh, as a final note. You need to remember not to stick your noses into someone else's business. My client was very displeased with your actions by rescuing the son of that tyrant. So I bid you farewell Team Possible."

The tape ended and the recorder clicked off.

Kim and Ron stared back at each other then began to look around the room.

--

* * *

Greetings from the Captain.

This plot bunny jumped on my back the other night and would just not let me go. It sat on my shoulder and gnawed at me until I wrote it out.

I hope you will enjoy this one. Please leave a review.

This is the Captain  
Roger and out  
right hand salute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death is an Art.**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Slowly taking Ron's hand, Kim gave it a squeeze. Ron returned the gesture then took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay KP, we have a real freaked out dude after us. Now what did he say about where the bomb was?"

Kim took a slow breath.

"He said it was in an ordinary object."

Ron snorted.

"A normal item. That could mean anything."

Kim let go of his hand and turned to him.

"Yeah but remember what he said. He said if we use the object. So it would have to be something we can handle."

Ron looked around the room.

"How about a rug, we use it to walk on, or a chair that we would sit on?"

Kim sighed.

"Well, we will just have to be careful, but we need to get moving. I think it is just a little weird that the last training we had a GJ was bomb location and defusing."

Ron glanced over to her.

"If and when we get out of this, I think I will owe you one entire weekend at your service. You kept me awake during the classes. Man! I was looking forward to staying here. We save the world and unwind with nacos and a movie. Save the son of a nation's leader it's the one way express to a super Chalet."

Kim gave Ron a sly grin.

"Saving the world has other perks too."

Ron turned to look at her.

"Such as?"

Kim put her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose against his.

"Cuter boyfriends."

Ron giggled a little as he pulled her tighter to him.

"Booyah."

Catching Ron's eyes with hers she placed her hands on both sides of his face.

"I need you to focus Ron or else we will not get out of here. I am planning to spend a long time with you so let's get to work and find that bomb."

Kim pulled back from Ron and looked around as she carefully stepped over to the table. On the table lay a couple of books, a tray of cookies and two cans of drink. Kim scowled at the snack laid before them.

"That's really cute."

Reaching into her hair, she pulled a bobby pin out. Straightening the bobby pin she slowly knelt and used the bobby pin to slowly lift one of the cookies. Glancing under it, she didn't see any wires or levers. Pulling back she knelt lower to see if the tray was sitting flat on the table or was there something under it. The tray lay flat on the table. Kim slowly glanced under the table to see if there was something under the table that would be triggered by the tray or its contents. All she was seeing was the wood of the table. Moving slowly, Ron stepped around Kim and lay his hand against one of the drink cans. Placing his other hand on the can he slowly tilted the can so that he could see under it. Just as he got the can so he could see under it. He sneezed. The can he was holding fell over and knocked the other can over. Kim shrieked and fell backward covering her face.

Both teen froze for a few moments the Ron let out a breath. Kim slowly stood and glanced at the tray. The two drinks lay on their sides the contents spilling out. The cookies lay scattered across the table. Kim glared at Ron for a moment then rolled her eyes.

"You did the same thing during training."

Ron nodded.

"Yep at least this time what we were looking at didn't blow up and cover us with red paint."

Splitting up, Kim went one direction while Ron went the other. Both of them slowly searched the items in the room. They came to realize that there were a lot of objects in a room that one might take for granted until they needed to use. Slowly and surely, they searched the room.

* * *

--

Ernst sat with another man on the side of a hill across from Kim and Ron's room. The other man lay on the ground watching Kim and Ron's movements through the scope of an assault rifle. They both could see Kim and Ron moving through the room. Lowering his binoculars, Ernst rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Keep close watch Johan. Their reputation for moving fast is well known."

Johan barely moved as he continued to scan both teens through his scope.

"It would be so easy Ernst. The girl first, then the boy. I could place a bullet right between those pretty green eyes, or maybe right through the middle of her perfect forehead. I could also place a bullet right through her chest. What chest that she has."

Grimacing, Ernst placed his binoculars back up to his eyes.

"That is why I am an artist, and you are a butcher. The art of death is finesse, the challenge, the mental process of facing death. You, you are a butcher, a mechanic. All you have to care about is aerodynamics, and the mechanics of launching a bullet through the air to strike a target. Team Possible doesn't deserve such a pitiful death. They deserve a death of struggle, both mental and physical. That is why I am sitting here and you are lying there."

Johan watched as Kim approached one of the lights. She gingerly inspected it, moving it slowly.

"Where is it Ernst? Is it one of the lights? Perhaps that book on the edge of the table? The faucet of the sink?"

Shaking his head Ernst continued to watch the teens.

"No, no Johan. Just watch. Let's see just how smart they are."

Johan watched as Kim approached the television. Ron joined her as they both inspected the wide screen device. Ernst smiled as he watched them move.

"Well, well, well, they ARE full of surprises. Notice how they move in unison, yet each inspects the device from a different angle. They have had bomb disposal training. This is working better than I thought."

Watching through the darkness the two men watched as the two teen worked on the television. They both reached down and opened slots in their boots. Pulling small tools out they began to disassemble the television. Johan turned to see Ernst to see him smiling.

"So it's the television, typical American teenagers would always use it."

* * *

Johan turned and watched through his scope as the two teens slowly took the cover off the TV.

Kim's eyes burned from the sweat pouring into them. They had worked on the TV for several minutes now taking great care on how to proceed. As they pulled the cowling off the back of the TV she glanced inside and said a number of words that Ron rarely ever heard her say. He turned to see what she was looking at and added his own unique words. Inside the TV on the electrical wiring was a small handwritten sign.

"SORRY! TRY AGAIN!"

--

Johan squinted through the scope as the two teens dropped the back of the TV on the floor and sat back. Both of them stood up and walked over to the main table. The girl picked up some paper and a pencil she had checked earlier and began to write. The boy stepped to her side and watched as she wrote. They both pointed to objects in the room and continued to write. After a few moments they both looked down at the phone sitting on the table. Johan sucked in a breath.

"THE PHONE! It's the phone."

He turned to see Ernst smiling and nodding.

"Quite right Johan. Its the phone."

They watched as the two teens inspected the phone from different angles. The boy was reaching for the phone when the girl stepped on the phone line and pulled it from the table. She made a dive for it, but is crashed to the floor and the receiver popped off the hook. Both teens shut their eyes and waited. Johan spun his head to stare at Ernst.

"You said it was the phone!"

Ernst nodded.

"Oh, it is the phone. However. It only works if someone is calling. It is time to close the game."

Ernst pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

* * *

--

Kim stood shakily and replaced the receiver to the cradle. Placing the phone back on the table she stepped back and covered her face with her hands.

"I can't believe I did that."

Ron stepped over and pulled her into a hug.

"S'ok KP. It could have been me."

Kim pulled him further into a hug when the phone rang.

* * *

--

Ernst watched the two teens as his phone rang in his ear. They both looked at the phone, then separated and walked away from the phone. Ernst snapped his phone shut then hit redial. He watched as the two teens ignored the phone. He noticed that Johan was moving to shoot. When he looked up the two teens were walking near the door. Suddenly the boy spun and threw something at the window. It shattered at the top and the glass began to fall. The steady "phut" "phut" of Johan's silenced rifle came to his ear. There was a split second stop then a steady thrum as Johan sprayed the room with automatic fire. When the glass cleared all they could see was an open door and a wall with several holes in it.

* * *

--

Ernst walked through the remains of the chalet room. The two teens had disappeared. There was a small blood trail outside that stopped after a few feet so one or both of them had been hit. He walked through the shambles of the room as Johan joined him. Johan slipped another clip into his rifle.

"Should we not be after them. They cannot have gone far. It's only been a couple of hours. One or both of them is wounded."

Ernst shook his head.

"No Johan, by now they have arrived in a public area. It would be impossible to do anything now. That is alright. We shall have another chance. They have shown themselves to be worthy adversaries. I look forward to continuing my game with they. They are truly artists in their own right."

Ernst looked down at the table to see the paper the girl had been writing on.

"Greetings from Team Possible. We have a message for you."

Ernst glanced at the paper closer to make out the small writing. He was just making out the writing when the phone that was sitting on the floor rang. Ernst glanced up from his reading to see Johan bending over to pick up the phone.

"NO JOHAN!"

Johan glanced up as he picked the receiver up off the cradle. He heard the pop of the detonators before his world turned white.

* * *

--

Standing in the phone booth Ron heard the line cut off. He waited for a few seconds until the operator came back on the line.

"I am sorry sir. The line seems to have disconnected. Shall I try the line again."

Ron smiled as he looked at Kim. He winced as he raised his arm to cup her cheek. She looked up into his eyes as she continued to bandage his arm.

"No thank you operator. I think the party I was calling got the message."

Ron hung up the phone and pulled Kim into a hug. Turning around, both of them walked from the phone booth outside of the drug store where they had called Wade and gotten some supplies to take care of Ron's arms where one of the bullets had gouged a shallow channel. Stepping to the street, a cab pulled up to the curb and they slipped into the rear seats. The driver turned to them.

"Your friend has made arrangements for a flight for the both of you. I am to take you to the airport. Is everything okay?"

Kim nodded as she cuddled down into Ron's arms.

"Yes, everything is fine."

The taxi driver turned around and pulled away from the curb.

Kim pulled Ron into a kiss and the vehicle pulled out into the night.

* * *

--

I hope all of you have enjoyed this little story. I took this idea from a "Twilight Zone" episode.

This one really jumped on my back and I had to write it.

Please leave a review.

The Captain


End file.
